Girl Meets Mr Turner
by jhansikirani17025
Summary: A special someone from Cory and Topanga and Shawn's past comes to John Quincy Adams as the new teacher. Riley and Maya finally meet the amazing Jonathan Turner. This is a birthday present for Guitarla Drumly! Happy Birthday! I hope something like this happens in Girl Meets The New Teacher. I'm so excited for it!
1. Chapter 1 Do I know you?

**Guys I just had to write this when the writers announced the return of Mr. Turner and that he's going to be in Girl Meets The New Teacher. So this is what I feel would happen.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a new year at John Quincy Adams middle school. New teachers, new classes and a whole new year to have lots of fun.

And it was finally the year Riley and Maya could transfer out of Cory's class. They had to make sure they transfer.

Riley and Maya were in the hallway talking about their schedules and what new teachers they have.

"Riles who do you have?" Maya asked.

"Some new guy named Mr. Turner apparently" Riley said wondering who this new teacher was.

"Me too Riles!" Maya said excitedly.

"Awesome Yay! But how do you think he'll be?" Riley asked wondering who Mr. Turner would be like.

"I feel he'll be just like your dad. Boring and just tak talk talk" Maya said feeling that's what Mr. Turner is going to be like.

"Also how does your dad feel about you switching classes? Is he angry?" Maya asked Riley thinking of what Cory's reaction would be when he finds out they were trying to switch out of his class.

"I haven't told him yet. He still thinks we're going to be in his class this year" Riley said.

But unbeknownst to the both of them Cory was right by them listening to their whole conversation while talking with a student about the new year.

"Riley is that true? Are you switching out of my class?" Cory asks feeling devestated.

Riley and Maya both realize Cory's behind them and they turn around quickly.

Riley walks to her dad and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"It's true dad. I'm sorry but I have to meet new teachers and experience them" Riley said breaking the news to Cory.

"Am I not that good of a teacher for you Riley? Are you breaking up with me?" Cory asked feeling that this was a breakup between him and Riley.

"No no no dad. Your the best. It's just that I'm going to need a bit of space this year. To figure out whaty all the different teachers are like" Riley said trying to make it sound not that hard on Cory.

"Okay I'm fine Riley all the best" Cory said wishing Riley the best of luck for the new year and then walked away to his classroom.

"That went well then" Maya said satisfied.

"Yeah now let's get to our new class" Riley said with a smile ready to take on the new year.

They both walked down the hall to room 228 which was Mr. Turner's classroom.

Both of them entered and took the middle seats in the front row.

"This looks like a pretty cool classroom Riles. I like it. Its my type of style" Maya said feeling impressed that this classroom was decorated in her type of style. All cool and hip.

"Yeah I like it but where is Mr. Turner we have to be starting soon" Riley said wondering where her new teacher was.

Just then a black motorcycle came in through the door of the classroom.

The guy sitting on it got off and put down the kickstand and took his helmet off. He walked towards his desk and faced his class. The class got a good look at him. He had long wavy brown and he looked kind of old a bit older then Cory but not by a lot of years.

He was about to introduce himself when he noticed something in the front row that looked very familiar to him.

He walked up to the curly long haired brunetts desk in the front row and asked, "Do I know you?"


	2. Chapter 2 A surprise for Cory

**Chapter 2**

"No I don't know you" Riley said to Mr. Turner.

"But I seriously feel like I've seen you from somewhere" Mr. Turner said staring at Riley dead in the eyes.

Riley was starting to get confused.

Mr. Turner got close up in Riley's face and just fully stared at her. Trying to figure out where had he seen her before.

By this Riley was getting creeped out.

After staring at Riley for a few minutes Mr. Turner finally got where he had seen her from.

"Now I know where I've seen you. Cory with Topanga's hair, you must be their daughter Riley right?" Mr. Turner asked Riley finally knowing where he had seen her from.

"Yeah that's me" Riley replied politely with a cheerful smile.

"And you must be Maya, Riley's best friend right?" Mr. Turner asked pointing and looking at Maya.

"Your a smart one teach" Maya said in her sassy tone.

"But it's the first day Mr. Turner and we just met, how do you know me already?" Riley asked Mr. Turner wondering how was it possible he knew her already when she herself had just met him.

"Do you want to know how I know?" Mr. Turner asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah are you like a mind reader or something?" Maya asked and Riley nodded along with her.

"Okay I'll tell you. I know you because I was your Dad, Mom and Uncle Shawn's homeroom/ English teacher throughout all of middle and high school. And I was your Uncle Shawn's guardian for a year when his Dad took off to find his mom" Mr. Turner said revealing how he knows Riley already.

"Wow That's amazing!" Riley said astounded.

"Wait a second that explains how you know Riley but how do you know me?" Maya asked still confused at how Mr. Turner knows her.

"I figured your Riley's best friend because I could see so much of Shawn in you. The rebellious type with sass but a caring and loving heart towards his best friend. So I knew you had to be the Shawn to her Cory" Mr. Turner said sincerely.

Maya felt really flattered by Mr. Turner's compliment.

"Thank you Mr. Turner" Maya said thankful for the compliment.

This was the first time a teacher had complimented her.

"So how were my Dad, Mom and Uncle Shawn in your class?" Riley asked curious to know how they acted like in Mr. Turners class.

"Your Mom was always amazing she was always the topper. Your Dad and Uncle Shawn on the other hand, well . . . . . they would sleep during most of class but they would try their hardest though without being a disgrace to the back row" Mr. Turner said with a light chuckle.

"Yeah I can definitely see that classic Uncle Shawn" Riley said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I wonder what there all up to now and days. It's been 15 years. I wonder how there all doing" Mr. Turner said nostalgically thinking about the times he spent with them.

"Do you want to find out?" Riley asked with a sly smile.

"I would love to" Mr. Turner said with a smile.

"Then come with me Mr. Turner" Riley said with a smile and got up from her desk.

She walked to Mr. Turner and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out the door.

Riley and Mr. Turner walked down the hallway until they got to room 230.

"Riley Where are we? Who's classroom is this?" Mr. Turner asked Riley confused as to who's room this was.

"You'll find out" Riley said sneakily and turned the knob to Cory's classroom.

Riley led them in and they stood in the doorway of Cory's classroom.

"Dad I have someone special here to meet you" Riley said sweetly.

Cory turned toward the door and his mouth dropped.

He saw the person he didn't expect to see at all in the past fifteen years since middle and high school.


	3. Chapter 3 Catching up and Dinner Plans

**Chapter 3**

"Mr. Turner!" Cory said excitedly.

Mr. Turner let go of Riley and ran and hugged Cory.

They quickly hugged and then let go and they both sat down on Cory's desk with Riley standing in the doorway watching them.

"How have you been Mr. Turner?" Cory asks Mr. Turner.

"I've been really well Cory. After the accident I wanted a fresh new start so I moved to New York. Then I applied here for a teaching job here as one of the new 8th grade teachers and well you got the rest now" Mr. Turner said explaining where he was after the accident happened.

"Haha yeah. I'm so happy your here. I missed you" Cory said with a meaningful smile.

"I missed you too Cory and also now you can officially call me Jonathan" Mr. Turner replied with a meaningful smile too.

"I can't. You'll always be Mr. Turner. It won't be the same" Cory said sincerely.

"Okay it's fine Cory" Mr. Turner said to make Cory happy.

"Yay awesome" Cory said feeling happy.

While Cory and Mr. Turner were busy talking and with Riley watching them, Cory's whole class had the 'What's-going-on-here? face.'

Cory then realized that he totally forgot about his class while he was busy talking with Mr. Turner.

"Oh right I forgot about my class-" Cory turned his head to his class so he could introduce Mr. Turner to them.

"Guys this is Mr. Turner my English and homeroom teacher from middle school to high school back in Philly" Cory said introducing Mr. Turner to his class.

"Hi Mr. Turner" Cory's whole class greeted him.

"Hi guys" Mr. Turner replied to them with a cheerful smile.

"He's one of the new 8th grade teachers. You guys might have him next year if you play your cards right" Cory said with a chuckle.

Cory then went back to talking with Mr. Turner.

"Mr. Turner I have a great idea. How about you come over to my apartment for dinner tonight? I have 3 surprises I want to show you. This way it'll be a proper reunion after so long. It'll be fun. I'll text you my address" Cory said sounding excited with his idea.

"That sounds like fun Matthews I'll be there" Mr. Turner said with pleased smile and then looked down at the floor with a disheartened expression.

"Are you missing Shawn, Mr. Turner?" Cory asked knowing already that he was missing him.

"Yeah Matthews how'd you know?"

"I've known Shawn ever since we were little. In a second I can tell if he's angry or sad or anything. Same thing with you. I've known you for a long time and I can tell if your sad or angry or anything" Cory said sincerely.

"Wow Matthews you've grown up a lot. I'm really proud of you. Yeah I still care for Shawn just like before. I want to know that he's doing good"

"I can assure that he's doing good Mr. Turner" Cory said with a reassuringly smile.

"How can you be so sure Matthews? You remember how much trouble Shawn got into when he was a kid right?"

"I know because I'm his best friend. I know everything"

"Okay Matthews I'm trusting your word. I think it's time now we get back to teaching before I get in trouble for not teaching anything on my first day and you for not teaching anything on the first day" Mr. Turner said with a slight chuckle and hopped off of Cory's desk.

"Yeah your right" Cory also said with a slight chuckle and hopped off his desk.

Mr. Turner turned to Riley standing in the doorway and said, "Come on Riley let's get back to class."

"Okay. Bye Daddy" Riley replied to Mr. Turner then turned to her Dad to wave goodbye.

"Bye Matthews" Mr. Turner said and waved to Cory.

"Bye sweetie. Bye Mr. Turner" Cory turned to the both and waved goodbye.

Riley and Mr. Turner both smiled at Cory and then walked out of Cory's classroom.

Cory went back to teaching about The Cold War with an excited smile on his face.

He was really excited for tonight.

Mr. Turner was going to be in for a huge surprise.

* * *

**Guys also I have a poll on my profile for which GMW story I should update next so please vote on it so I know which one you want to see a new chapter of! :)**


End file.
